A Certain Reaper Of Death
by Stack96
Summary: A kid who's been through all hell is determined to take out the one who put him through it. But will he get his revenge? Or will he be stopped by the feared railgun.
1. Welcome to Academy City

**So I wrote this while on vacation. I got the idea while listening to the song 'Not gonna die' by Skillet on their new album 'Rise'. So as I usually do. Character!**

**Name: Jordan Stack (I gave up on thinking of names)**

**Gender: Male (Of course)**

**Age: 18**

**Nicknames: The reaper, One man army, Multi-powered devil.**

**Appearance: Tan, Short curly black hair, scars on legs from Augustine. Black cargo pants, Black shirt with a red omen skull on it, and a black sweatshirt with two scythes crossed behind a skull. Also always wears Shades that don't show his eyes what so ever (And not the fancy multi colored ones. It's normal Black.), Also has a chain wrapped around his wrist and goes up his arm.**

**Eye color: Normal is Dark brown with the iris looking like smoke. Can change when changing powers.**

**Personality: Distant to everyone after losing everyone close to him.**

**Esper Power: Can copy others powers and up the damage done by them by X10.**

**Backstory: After people found out he could use more than one power they got scared and called a special task force made to stop rogue espers. They entered his family's house with their boss Augustine. Family tried to stop them but were killed as soon as they tried by Augustine herself. He tried to run but Augustine stopped him with stone spikes to his calves. He was taken into custody and escaped along with the help of another captive named Lucy. They fell in love and after some time were found again by Anti-skill. Lucy was killed by them and thus Jordan went on a rampage and destroyed the entire city and all the anti-skill members in it. After he went city to city recruiting people to go after Augustine. He recruited anyone willing to help. Powers or no powers.**

**There we go peeps. All you need to know about Jordan 'the reaper'. Also this is an AU and will be in the future where everyone from the main show is 17 or 18. Now onto the main story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Academy City

I wake up on the bus after having a nightmare to the bus driver talking. "Welcome to academy city." He said. The city was more advanced than all the other cities out there. The crosswalk signs actually moved and there were robots to clean the streets. Everyone stares in awe except me. I scoff as the bus rolls to a stop. I stand up and walk off the bus along with everyone else. Once I step off I look around for any air vents. I see one in a nearby alley and travel through it in my smoke mode. I travel through the vents until I reach the roof. I look around and see some warehouses and decide to go there.

I reach the warehouses and find an abandoned one. Or at least I thought.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Came a voice from behind me. I turn around to see a bunch of thugs in the warehouse's big door. "This is our territory. So scram."

"Leave now and I'll let you live." I say and look at all of them. They burst out laughing.

"There's 40 of us and only one of you." Said one of them as he ran towards me. I stand there and just as he's about to hit me, I turn into smoke and go through him. He stumbles and i turn back to normal just between him and his buddies. He falls over and doesn't move as blood starts to pool around him.

"You BASTARD!" Shouts one of his buddies as he and the others run toward me. I smile evilly and my eyes change into a neon yellow and pink. I slam my foot on the ground and the group gets launched in the air. I levitate up into the air and wrap my arms around myself. I build up energy and shoot my hands to the side and sweep them in an arc towards the group as lasers shots get launched out of my hands. It hits each individual of the group except for one causing them all to explode into nothing. I fall back down to the grind along with the one survivor. He looks around and sees the ashes of his friends. He looks toward me and starts to shake. My eyes go back to their usual color and I walk towards him. He doesn't move out of pure fear of what he saw.

I lean down towards him and look him dead in the eye. "Go and tell your buddies never to come back here. If they ask why. Tell them the reaper is here." He nods and sprints out of there like a bat out of hell. I sigh and look at my new home. "Better than nothing." I say to myself. I travel in smoke form to the rafters and lay down to try and sleep.

* * *

The next day I wake up after having the same nightmare. I watch my family get killed while there was nothing I could do. The woman that killed my family looks at me and smiles. She walks toward me and each time she gets closer. That day was the worst thing that's ever happened to me. That woman took everything from me. But now I had nothing to lose. And you never start a war with someone who has nothing to lose.

I look down at my watch and see that it's 7: in the morning. _Wait... 7 IN THE MORNING!_ I jump down from the rafters and run down the street. _Shit! I over slept. Well. Only one thing to do._ My eyes change into a neon yellow and pink and sprint at the speed of light leaving a trail of neon pink in my wake. The school comes into sight and I stop running. My eyes go back to normal and I look at my watch. 7:05... _Well shit. That's just. Wow._ I shrug and walk into the school.

I locate the office and walk In. "Yes how may I help you?" Asked the secretary.

"I'm the new student Jordan Stack."

"Go right in." She says and goes back to typing on the computer. I walk in and a man sits On the other side of a desk.

"Welcome Jordan. I didn't expect you to be early."

"What do you mean early?"

"School doesn't start till 8."

"We'll looks like I am early. Anyways do you have my schedule?"

"Yes it's right here." He says as he hands me a piece of paper.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now." He nods and I leave.

* * *

As I walk down the street I see a cafe and decide to go in. I sit down as a waitress comes over with a menu. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee if you have it." She nods and walks off as two more girls walk in. One has short chestnut brown hair and same eye color as her hair. She didn't have big breast but not little ones either. The other had tawny hair tied into two curly pigtails, each tied with a red ribbon. Her eyes were the same as the other girls but she wore a green armband with the word judgement on it. The waitress came back with my coffee and I ordered myself a ham, cheese, and bacon omelet with extra bacon on the side. She takes my order and runs off. I look back and see the other two girls coming toward me. I turn back around and drink my coffee and stick my tongue out. I add some sugar and the girls sit down across from me.

"So. You new in town?" Asks the one with the pigtails.

"Yeah." I say.

They give a nervous laugh and the other one speaks up. "So what's your name?"

"Not telling."

"What?! oh come on!" Says the one in pigtails.

"Not telling pigtails."

"Pigtails!"she says in anger.

"Yeah. Pigtails." I say as I point to my head where the pigtails would be on hers.

"I have a name you know!"

"Yeah. But do I know it? No."

"My name is Kuroko Shirai."

"Well now I know." I say as the waitress comes back with my food.

"Anything I can get you girls?"

"Just some tea." They both say. The waitress leaves and the girls turn back to me. "Anyways. My name's Mikoto Misaka. So what are you here in academy city?"

"I'm going to the school here."

"Do you have any powers?" Kuroko asked smugly.

"I'm unique. That's all I'm gonna leave it at. Now if you'll excuse me." I said as I down my coffee and food and walk out the door. They watch me as I go into an alley. I travel through the vent and to the roof. I look around and see a group of punks that are picking on a girl. I jump down and get behind them. "Let her go boys. Or you'll have to deal with me." They turn around and one of them notices who I am instantly. I look at him and smile. "I know you. I let you go after taking out your buddies." The others faces grew Grim as they also realized who I was.

"O-ok we'll leave her alone." The leader says as they leave the alley. The girl turns to me.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem. If they mess with you again, just go here." I say as I scribbled down the address of the warehouse.

"Okay! Thanks again!" She says as she runs off. I smile till I hear someone behind me. I turn around and see the two girls from earlier.

"We've had problems with them for a while and nothing we do seems to work. What did you do to get them so scared of you?"

"All gangs know who I am. They know cause I'm a legend from all over. Now don't we have school?" They look at the time and I turn into smoke and vanish from sight. But on the wall, in black smoke, I left _**Augustine must die!**_

* * *

**There you go peeps. Tell me what you thought and if you want me to continue this story. As always. Till next time. Stack out.**


	2. Test and Hiding

**So still no reviews on the story… Guess I'll continue for a bit. To the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Test and Hiding

I get to the school and notice target dummies up along with a field with lengths and other things around. "Da fuck is this?" I look at the dummies and notice targets on them. "Why is all this stuff out here?"

"They're testing us today." I hear behind me. I turn around and see the two girls from before standing there.

"Testing us?" I say raising a brow.

"Yeah. It's so you can get a ranking on your power. There are six levels. 0 is no powers at all. 1-5 are how strong you are with 1 being the lowest and 5 being the highest." Says Mikoto.

"Oh really now? And what levels are you guys anyways?"

"I'm a level 5 teleporter." Says Kuroko with a grin.

"I'm a level 5 electro master. Also known as railgun." Says Mikoto.

"I see. And how do they test you?"

"Bunch of different ways. What's your power?"

_Shit. I should probably pick one and stick with it. Wait… That's it!_ "I can control smoke."

"Smoke?" She asks with her head tilted.

"Yeah. I can fire smoke as projectiles as a small hit or a huge explosion. I can also use this with my ability." I say as I raise my right arm a bit.

"You use a chain?" asks Kuroko in disbelief.

"Oh and what do you use?"

"Like I'd tell you and spoil any fun I have."

"She uses small metal spikes." Says Mikoto.

"Oh come on!"

"Metal spikes. Good to know." I say. "Anyways, where should I go for offensive abilities?"

"Don't really know. Ask one of the teachers. I have to get going for my test but I'll see you around." The girls leave with Kuroko glaring at me as she leaves. I go up to one of the teachers and ask where to go and they point me in the right direction. When I get there I see target dummies set up for me.

"Ah you must be Jordan." I turn and see one of the teachers looking at me. "My name is Aiho Yomikawa. I'll be testing you today."

"Nice to meet you ma'am. So what am I supposed to do here?"

"Just hit the target dummies however you want. The more ways the better."

"I see." I look around and see no smoke to consume. "Do you have anything that can create smoke around? I'm a little dry at the moment." She nods and motions for two men to bring over a meat smoker. I see the smoke inside and smile. I reach my hand over and the smoke becomes a part of me. I loosen up and look at all the targets. I throw a smoke grenade and blow up 5 of the dummies. I take aim and shoot 15 more multiple times with small smoke shots. I then launch a smoke missile that blows up and takes out another 10. I turn into smoke and move forward towards one of the dummies. I turn back to normal and undid the chain in less than a second and start to slam it into 20 different dummies left and right all while making the chain heat up with smoke. With the last remaining 25 dummies left I went between all of them and crouched down. I then split up into 3 smoke balls and went high in the air while spinning. Once I reach a good enough height I turn back and turn around to face the ground. I fall at a fast speed and once I hit the ground a huge explosion went off blowing away the 25 dummies and turning me to ash. The ash reassembles and I turn back into my normal self and look at my work. _100 out of 100. That is what I call skill._ I look back up and see miss Yomikawa with a look of disbelief at what she saw. "Just so you know that wasn't my best move at the end. If I did my best move we would have to rebuild the school." She stares at me in disbelief some more until I notice she's not moving. "You okay?" I say and snap my fingers in front of her face. She snaps out of it instantly.

"That was incredible! Where did you learn to use your power?"

"I taught myself." I said while rubbing the back of my head. "So what's my level?"

"You're a level 5 for sure." She says as she pats my back. "Now go ahead and get something to eat and also get your uniform." I nod and start heading to the school until I see Kuroko. I walk up behind her as she teleports an object.

"Level 5." Came over the loud speakers.

"Never doubted it."

"Really now?" I say making her jump.

"Jeez! Don't sneak up on people!"

"I was just walking over." Just then an explosion is heard and a fountain of water is launched into the air. "Da fuck is that!?"

Kuroko smirks. "That's sissy. Looks like her test is going well."

"Wait… That's Mikoto!?" I ask shocked.

"Yup. It's her signature railgun." Another explosion goes off. "They have to use the pool to lessen the blow."

"Damn. I have to see this for myself." I turn to smoke and travel over there quickly. I get there and see Mikoto flip a coin in the air. When It comes down she flicks her thumb at it and the coin turns into a beam of light and explodes once it hits the water.

"Level 5." Goes over the loudspeaker and she starts to walk away. I travel over there and stop her.

"That's pretty powerful."

"Oh hey um…"

"Don't hurt yourself. I never told you my name. It's Jordan by the way." I say smiling a bit.

"Jordan huh. Not from japan?"

"Noooo. I'm from America. They don't have schools like this there."

"I see. So how did your-" She was interrupted when Kuroko teleported and glomped her **(For those of you who don't know what a glomp is, It's when someone tackle hugs you.)**.

"Hey sis! How did your test go?"

"Kuroko! Get off me!"

"But why? I thought you loved it when I hugged you like this?" she says smiling. Just then she's shocked by Mikoto and falls off spasming.

"Does she usually do this?" I ask.

"Unfortunately yes. So how did your test go?"

I shrug. "I'm a level 5."

"What?!" Both the girls say.

"Yeah. I'm a level 5 smoke user."

"How is that even possible?!" shouts Kuroko in anger.

"I've used my power for a while and learned the ins and outs of it. Anyways I'm going to go get my uniform and some food. Later." I disappear in smoke and leave them there in shock. I grab my uniforms from the office and some food from the cafeteria. After everything is said and done I head back to the warehouse and put everything down. I sigh and put my hood up. I walk out the door and head for a nearby rooftop. I look around and see nothing out of the ordinary. I run across the roof tops until I see an anti-skill truck. I jump on top of it and toss my chain straight at the tires. The truck spins out and the driver crawls out of the wreckage. I walk up to him and change my power to fire as to not give away who I am. I take my chain off, heat it up and make it look like a flaming scythe. I walk over to the grunt and step on his back. I grab his head with my free hand and put the blade near his neck. "You have one chance to answer correctly. Now, Where is Augustine?"

"I don't know I swear. We get orders from her but we never saw her directly."

"Then where do the orders come from?"

"They come from HQ."

"From?"

"A man named James Thorn. That's all I know I swear!" I take the blade away from his neck and lean down.

"Good. Now listen here. You are going to go home to your family and spend time with them. You are going to find a new job that doesn't involve going after rogue espers. Understand?" He nods and I vanish in flames. I return to the warehouse and smile. Now I know where to start looking. I change into my uniform and walk out onto the streets. I go around and take in the city. I turn a corner and run into some people picking on an young boy.

"You say you're an esper but you're the weakest out of all of them!" One of the thugs said mockingly.

"Yeah. What can you do huh? You're just a level 2 that can't do anything." I walk over and tap one of them on the shoulder. He turns and sees me but smirks. "What do you want?"

"For god sakes man. Did no one tell you the rumors?"

"What rumors?"

"The Reaper is in academy city." His eyes go wide and he starts to back off.

"Guys lets go. Something's come up." They all grumble but obey and leave.

"You okay?" I ask the kid.

"Yeah I'm fine. But is what you said true? Is the reaper in academy city?"

I motion for him to come closer and he does. I whisper in his ear, "I know he's here. I actually know him personally. If you want to meet him just come here." I hand him a piece of paper with the warehouses address written on it. He takes it and nods to me. He leaves and I feel I'm being watched. I turn around but don't see anyone. I walk and as I turn a corner I stop. Kuroko and Mikoto turn the corner and run into me. "Why you following me?"

"Busted." Mikoto says as she does a sweat drop.

"Answer me."

"Well we saw you and noticed how you looked and decided to follow you. Then we saw you talk about the reaper here in academy city. What was that about?" asked Kuroko.

"I've heard he was here. Just passing the info along to any punks that think they can pick on anyone think twice."

"Wait. Who's the reaper?" asks Mikoto.

"The reaper is a mass murderer with more than one power. He murders anyone who tries to hurt espers and any anti-skill member he sees." Says Kuroko.

"Wait. More than one power. That's impossible. You can only have one power."

"He breaks that rule somehow. He's also supposed to be strong too. He took out an entire city in just one day."

"I'm just gonna go sleep now." I say and disappear.

* * *

**Theres the next one. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Stack out.**


	3. Reaper, Judgment, and Augustine

** Why does no one review. I don't know if this story is good or bad… SOMEONE TELL ME!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reaper, Judgment and Augustine

After a while of sleeping in the rafters of the warehouse I heard two sets of feet coming in. I look down and see the Girl from before and the boy I rescued a while back.

"So why did you come here anyway?" asks the boy.

"Well some guy helped me with a gang that was harassing me and said if they ever did it again to come here. What about you?"

"A guy said I could meet the reaper here." The girl gasps at that.

"The Reaper?! Here in academy city?!"

"Yeah. I came to see why he does what he does. People say he's bad but we don't know his side to the story right? He could have a reason for why he does things." I laugh and the two look around. I turn to smoke and travel right behind them.

"First off." I say as I go back into normal form. "I just want to say THANK you for that my friend. Everyone always assumed he's just a serial killer who does nothing but kill randomly."

"Wait you're the guy who told me to come here."

"He's also the one that helped me."

"That I did. Wait… Are they harassing you again?" The girl nods and I sigh. "Some people are just soo dense. Okay. I'll deal with them tomorrow. They won't mess with you again. And as for you my good man. You came here to meet the reaper correct?"

"Yes I did. So… Where is he?" He asks as he looks around.

I wave my hand and he looks confused. "Nice to meet you." I say taking off my shades. "I'm the reaper."

"I knew this would be a waste of time." The guy says.

"Don't believe me? How about this." I say as I travel in smoke form around his body. I reappear behind him and tap his shoulder. He turns around and keeps looking back at where I was standing a minute ago.

"That proves nothing." He says.

"No." I say shrugging. "But this does." I say as my eyes turn a neon pink and yellow. I run at the speed of light and go to the other end of the warehouse. I whistle and Run back to him, leaving a trail of Neon light behind me. The two looked shocked at this and my eyes go back to normal. I put my shades back on and pat him on the shoulder. "Now do you believe me?" He nods in shock and the girl tries to back up but trips. I see this and reach out to her. She closes her eyes and waits for me to attack her but I don't. She slowly realizes this and opens one of her eyes and sees me offering her a hand. She takes it hesitantly and I smile. "I'm not a bad guy. I've just had a rough past."

"What could have happened in your past that turned you into… This!" He says gesturing with his hands.

I sigh. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." He says sitting on the couch that was in the warehouse.

"Fine. Fine. When I was 15, I lived with my family. We had a peaceful life until I learned of my power to copy other powers. I touched one of my friends and got his power to control smoke." By now the girl sat down on the couch as well and listened. "Me and my friend learned new ways to use the power until I touched another one of my friends and gained abnormal strength. That's when I learned I could copy others powers. People around me grew scared and called the D.U.P. or as they're called here Anti-skill. Anyways, One day I was downstairs playing guitar until I heard my mom shouting upstairs. I decided to ignore it until I heard a gunshot. I ran upstairs and found my mom lying dead on the ground with a bullet in her head. I saw the D.U.P. soldier that shot her and attacked him with abnormal strength. He flew out of the house and I ended up killing him. Some more D.U.P. soldiers were outside and saw what happened. They shot at me but I used my smoke ability to take the hits. I killed them all one by one for what they did until Augustine showed up. She encased me in rock so I couldn't move and took me to a facility where there were a bunch of kids like me. Reported for being too dangerous. At first it was horrible. In the first week they brought in my step-dad and little sister and shot concrete into their legs. I was forced to watch them die from the wounds and went into a deep depression. I didn't want to do anything at all. I just sat against the wall everywhere I was. That was until I met Lucy."

"So you have a girlfriend?" asked the girl.

I got a saddened look on my face. "She was amazing. She got me out of my depression and was the only thing keeping me sane. One day me, Lucy, and a bunch of other kids there decided on trying to escape. I told them about my ability and they all let me copy their powers. We all made it outside before Augustine killed one of us. We all saw it was her and everyone decided on the same thing. They would distract her while me and Lucy ran. We ran away and never looked back. Hearing our friends die one by one. We escaped. But our friends died in the process. We hid from the D.U.P. for two years before they found us. They found us in an abandoned house we called our own. I took Lucy's hand and we tried to run but Lucy was shot multiple times in the back. She fell and the only thing I could do was hold her. Before she died she said, 'You have to survive and make Augustine pay. I love you. Goodbye.' I held her until her final breath. Once she died in my arms I snapped. I gently laid her body on the ground then. Then." I tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. "I killed everyone in a fit of rage. Took out an entire city in one move. After everything was said and done, I buried Lucy and started Looking for Augustine. One city at a time I helped others out. Whether they be espers with powers or humans being picked on by people stronger than them. Thus here I am. Looking for Augustine in Academy city. A so called criminal hiding in sight." I look up and see the girl struggling to hold back tears while the boy looked full of rage. "Not the easiest thing to talk about with me, but that's the truth."

The boy stands up with his hands clenched into fists. "I want to help you." He says.

"Listen. You don't have to help me."

"NO!" He says interrupting me. "I want to help you. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

"I want to help too." Says the girl as she wipes away the tears. "This Augustine needs to pay."

I sigh seeing there is no changing their minds. "Fine. But what are your guy's names?"

"My name's Ben. Ben Walker." Says the boy. He had Short brown hair and wore glasses. He was white and his eyes were a sky blue.

"My name's Nicole Striker." Says the girl. She had Long light brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"If you're gonna help me. I need you to do two things. One is not tell anyone I'm the Reaper. I don't want Augustine to know I'm here until I want her to." They both nod at that. "The one other thing is to listen for anything helpful on where she is." They both nod again. "Also. Thank you."

"Hey. No one deserves to be put through all of that." Says Ben.

"Yeah. And everyone can use some help at times." Says Nicole.

"You guys should probably go. It's pretty late." They nod and head back to their own home. "People always want to help me. Even if I don't need it." I sigh and head back up to the rafters.

* * *

The next day, after school got out, I walk out to the front. I see the guys picking on Nicole again and walk up. "Hey!" I say and they all look at me. "Maybe I didn't make this clear enough." I unwrap the chain on my arm and let it fall to the ground. "Let me rephrase what I said. Leave her alone or get beaten by me."

"You can't do anything you little punk." I sigh and my chain glows from the smoke surrounding it. I swing it around and it wraps around the guys throat. The chain glows more and the guys screams in pain from the heated chain. The chain unwraps from his throat and I lean down to him.

"Do you really want to fuck with a level 5." I ask and his whole crew backs up scared. "Cause if you want I could finish you off here and now."

"N-NO! PLEASE! WE'LL LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shouted the leader.

"Good boy." I say as I pat his head. "Now leave." He gets up and sprints out of there with his crew in tow.

"Are you really a level 5?" Nicole asks.

"Yeah. Level 5 'Smoke' user." I say with a smile.

"Right." She says rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, I got something to do today. I'll see you around." Before I can go anywhere I'm stopped by Kuroko.

"Hold it right there." She says and I just raise a brow. "The dean wants to have a word."

"Looks like I'm popular." I say jokingly. Kuroko just teleports us to the dean's office and lets me fall on my ass. "OW!" I say as I land. The dean turns around just as I stand up. "Dick move." I say to Kuroko who just shrugs smirking.

"Thank you Kuroko. You may leave." Kuroko teleports out of there as I turn to the dean and raise my hands in a 'Well' Gesture. "I saw what you did for Ms. Striker. I think that is very noble of you. I want to make you a member of Judgement."

I sigh. "First off, I don't wear armbands. Second, I already hate the uniform. Too constricting. And Third, No."

"What if I say I can give you a badge instead of an armband?"

"Can I wear my regular clothes for school?" I ask hoping he'll say yes.

"No."

"Eh. Worth a shot."

"So what do you say to my proposal?"

_I may be able to get more info this way._ I think to myself. "Alright but no armbands."

He throws me a badge and a piece of paper while he smiles. "Great. Go to that address and say you're new to the force."

"I'll get right on that." I say and look at the window. I walk over and open it. "See ya." I say as I turn into smoke and travel to the building. I see a window open and travel through it in smoke form. I reappear behind a girl with short black hair and glasses. She was typing on the computer and I look over her shoulder. She glances to her left and nearly fell out of her chair at seeing me.

"What the. Who are you?" She asks as she reaches for a bat.

"First off, Don't try it. Second, I'm the new guy. Jordan Stack."

She relaxes after hearing that. "Wait. How did you get in? I didn't even hear the door open?!" I point at the window. "You climbed through the window?"

"What?! Of course not." She sighs. "I flew in." Just then Kuroko comes in with another girl. I look over to her and she scowls.

"What are YOU doing here?" She asks angry.

"I'm the new guy." I say with a smile. She growls at me and I sigh. "You need to calm down." I turn to the other girl that Kuroko came in with. "Hello."

"Uh… Hi. My name's Uiharu Kazari." She says as she bows.

"Uh…" I say as I'm still not used to the whole bowing concept. "Name's Jordan." I say with a little salute.

"Well I'm your superior Konori Mii." Says the girl with glasses.

"Well. Now that we know each other's names. What's new?"

"How about explaining how you're in judgement?!" Kuroko practically shouts.

"What did I do to piss you off this bad? Anyways the dean set this up. He saw how I helped out that girl and decided to have me join." She stares at me for a long while until the door opens to reveal Mikoto.

She looks over and sees me sitting down. "I didn't know you were with judgment?" She said surprised.

"Just started today. Anyways back to my question. What did I do to piss you off so bad?"

"Nothing. I just really don't like your care free attitude."

"Well sucks for you but this isn't a care free attitude."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the attitude of someone who's been through a lot. I can't really show emotions anymore."

"Oh come on. It couldn't have been that bad." Says Mikoto with a smile.

"If you only knew." I mumbled under my breath. She just gives me a weird look but I shake it off.

"Anyways, I think Uiharu should take him on a tour of the city. Get him use to it." Says Konori.

"Why me?" asks Uiharu.

"I have a feeling that Kuroko doesn't want anything to do with him and might ditch him." Kuroko just mumbles something under her breath.

"Alright." Says Uiharu as she stands up. "Then we should probably get going now. Otherwise it will be past curfew."

"I'll meet you outside." I said and smoked out the window. I land on the ground and look back up to the window.

"Use the door next time!" Yells Konori.

* * *

I wait for a bit until Uiharu finally comes out. "You ready?" She asks. I nod but before we leave Mikoto comes out.

"Mind if I tag along?" She asks.

"Sure! The more the merrier." We walk around while Uiharu told me about specific areas. We get to one point and I notice a building with cement coming out of it.

"What's that building?" I ask.

Uiharu looks at where I nodded toward. "Oh that's the building for one of the heads of anti-skill. I think her name's Augustine." My face goes dark at that.

"Found you." I say quietly and the girls just look at me. "Anyways, We should probably continue." I say. Uiharu nods and starts to walk. I turn back to the building and position my fingers in the shape of a gun. "Bang." I whisper and catch up to the girls.

* * *

After the tour is over I head to the anti-skill HQ. I walk in and one of the guards look at me. "Something I can help you with?" He asks.

"Yes. I'm looking for James Thorne?" I say.

"Ah. Any reason?"

I show him the Judgment badge. "I was sent here on a mission from Judgment."

He nods and leads me to a man with buzzcut brown hair in the communications room. "James. You have a visitor." The man turns around.

"Thanks Hank. I got this." He says and Hank leaves. "So what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking to get in touch with Augustine." I say.

"Sorry but she's a busy woman."

"Oh she'll want to hear from me." James just looks at me and shrugs. He enters the line and a woman answers.

"What is it Thorne?" said the woman.

"Ms. Augustine. Someone here wants to talk to you."

"I have no time to talk to people. You know that."

"Are you sure Augustine?" I say and the other side of the line is quiet for a while.

"Thorne. Please leave the room. I need to have a chat with this young man alone."

"Yes ma'am." Thorne hands me the mic And leaves the room.

"So you finally show yourself. Jordan." Says Augustine.

"Right now I am not Jordan, but the reaper that you made me."

"I see. So why would you risk contacting me like this when I know who you are?"

"I've been searching for you for a while. Now that I've found you. I wanted you to know I was here. And I'm coming after you."

"You won't make it past the front door."

"That's were your wrong. I have a plan and so far all is going according to plan."

"I see… I won't expose you yet. I'll wait till the right moment. Then expose you in front of everyone in the world."

I smirk. "Can't wait. Kill ya later Augustine." I end the call and exit the room. _Now I just got to tell the rest of the group._

* * *

**That's another one down. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Seriously. I don't know if you like it or hate it so tell me. Stack out.**


	4. Trip to america and Lucy

**Heyooooo! I'm back with the next chapter for this story. I hope you missed me. Now to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: trip to America and Lucy

A couple weeks have passed and I couldn't contact my guys about Augustine. _When can I tell them? I have to find a wifi source that isn't monitored and-_ I get interrupted by someone kicking my leg. I look around and notice everyone staring at me. "Looks like Jordan was paying more attention to the girls outside then to your class." Says one of the guys in class. I look over to our teacher who looks like a little kid and she looks about ready to cry.

"Unfortunately for you I don't care about any of the girls here." I take out a picture of me and Lucy before she died and stare at it. "No one can replace her." One of the other guys comes over and looks over my shoulder.

"Damn. She's actually hot. Is she yours?"

"Not anymore." I say depressed.

"Ohhh. Broke up with you huh? That sucks."

"She didn't break up with me." This causes everyone in class to back up as I said it a little to firmly. I just stand up and walk out the door and up to the roof to clear my head. Once up on the roof I lean on the rail and take a few breaths to calm myself. _Calm down Jordan. If you don't everything you worked for well end horribly._ I hear the door open behind me but don't look to see who it is. I feel some tears escape and I wipe them away.

"You Okay Jordan?" Came Mikoto's voice from behind me.

"Just leave me alone." I say.

"If you need someone to talk to-"

"I just need some time alone." I say straining to hold back the rage that's building up. I hear the door close and start to cry again. _Augustine will die._ I let some fire out of my hand and melt the railing. I step out and look at the tower in the distance. _She will pay._

* * *

I walk back in and I see some people step out of the way of me out of fear. I walk outside and Ben and Nicole come up to me. "Hey Jordan. You alright?" asks Ben.

"Yeah. I just needed some time alone."

"What happened? I heard rumors but not the full stories." Asks Nicole.

"Just some bad memories being brought back to the surface."

"I see. Well the teacher told me to at least give this to you if I see you." Says Ben as he hands me a piece of paper. I read it and get a smile on my face.

"I see. So a trip to America huh. Perfect timing… I need to make a call." I say and walk over to a payphone. I call one of my old friends and he picks up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey you big bastard."

"Well look who decided to call. What's up Jordan?"

"Not much Nate. Listen I'm gonna have a package sent to you at the airport. I'll call you later with more info."

"Wait… Our airport?"

"Yup. Be ready."

"Alright man. I'll talk to you later."

"Same to you. Also tell Slips to stop eating in my room."

"How did you know?"

"Please you think I wouldn't set up something to keep an eye on my room. Hell I could blow it up. Now STOP EATING IN THERE!" I say then hang up. I smile as I remember all the times with them and how they stuck with me even after I was captured. "They will never change." I head back to class with no one even looking at me. Except for Mikoto.

* * *

A few weeks pass and it's time for the trip to America. More specifically an area close to a place I called home. I told my friends that the 'Package' is being delivered today and will be in baggage claim. The plane lands and we all get off the plane. I start to walk off when Ms. Tsukuyomi sees this. "Where are you going Jordan?" She says with her hands on her hips.

"This is my home town. I have friends I have to check up on."

"I'm sorry but you can't just go running off."

"You mean like this?" I say as I smoke out of there.

I head down to baggage claim and see my friends Dylan and Nate looking for a package on the belt. I smoke behind them and put my head between theirs without them noticing. "Looking for something?"

"Yeah. Our friend says He sent a package and it would be here for us." Says Dylan.

"I see. Well maybe the package is right next to you." I say with a smirk.

"What are you-" He stops mid-sentence and looks at me. "JORDAN!" He says Happily.

Nate looks over and jumps back. "Wait you're back?"

"No." I say. "Field trip for our school. Anyways, I got something to tell you when we get back to the house."

"Great! We'll have a party to celebrate you being home after so long."

I look and see Kuroko Looking for me. She spots me and I sigh. "Hold that thought." She disappears and I move forward a bit and grab her by the back of the collar when she reappears. "Nice try."

"Who says you have me?" she says.

"Oh Fuck that's right!" She teleports us both back to the teacher who has a look of disappointment on her face. "What? I was serious about my friends. Besides I was gonna see if they could drive me to MY house." I say.

"You own a house?" she asks.

"Well it's more of a rundown house that no one wants, but still my home none the less." She looks at me determined to not let me out of her sight. I sigh. "I also want to say hi to someone I haven't seen in a while."

"And who is that?" she asks. I take out the photo of me and the group and point to Lucy.

Kuroko comes over and looks to. "Oh. You mean the girl that dumped you?"

"_**She didn't dump me.**_" I growl.

"Sure whatever you say smoke boy."

I take the picture back and put it away. "I'm going no matter what. No one here can stop me."

"I stopped you earlier." Kuroko says Smugly.

"Push me and you'll pay the ultimate price. Now I'm going." I smoke away and back to my friends. "Let's go." I say with my hands in my pockets.

We head back to place we call home. A rundown two story mansion with enough room for me, Dylan, Nate, and anyone else that needs it. I get out and look around. "Hasn't changed a bit." I walk inside and noticed everything was clean with pictures of the gang all together before THAT day. I hear Nate behind me.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah." I say distantly. "I'm gonna go say hi to her."

He nods in understanding and tosses me a guitar. "Go ahead brother. She's been waiting."

I head out to the back where there was a little forest. I head into the forest and to a little clearing near the center. There, under a tree, was her grave. The only person that bothered herself with me when I wouldn't. Lucy. I smile and walk up to the grave. I kneel down in front of it and wipe away the leaves. "Hey Lucy. I'm back for a bit. Been in Japan trying to find Augustine. Well. I found her and now I know exactly where she is."

* * *

**Mikoto**

After following Jordan back to his so called house that turned out to be a mansion Me and Kuroko followed him silently into the forest. He was kneeling in front a tree talking to himself.

"I promise. I'll make her pay for what she did. I'll make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else. I promise you that Lucy. And after it's all said and done. I'll make my way back to you." He says with sadness and rage in his voice.

"Who's Lucy?" asked Kuroko.

"I don't know." I reply.

"Maybe it's the name of that tree." She says mockingly. Just then he pulls out a guitar. He strums a few notes and begins to sing.

**"Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**

**Such a lonely day**  
**Should be banned**  
**It's a day that I can't stand**

**The most loneliest day of my life**  
**The most loneliest day of my life**

**Such a lonely day**  
**Shouldn't exist**  
**It's a day that I'll never miss**  
**Such a lonely day**  
**And it's mine**  
**The most loneliest day of my life**

**And if you go, I wanna go with you**  
**And if you die, I wanna die with you**

**Take your hand and walk away"**  
**-Solo-**  
**"The most loneliest day of my life**  
**The most loneliest day of my life**  
**The most loneliest day of my life**  
**Life**

**Such a lonely day**  
**And it's mine**  
**It's a day that I'm glad I survived"**

He finishes the song and the only thing we could do was stare in shock at what we were seeing and hearing. Jordan was crying and singing about how he was alone. It was the saddest thing we've seen from him. I readjust my footing and accidently step on a twig causing his head to shoot up.

* * *

**Me**

I hear a twig snap and snap my head up. I look to where the sound came from and saw some bushes move. I snarl and launch a smoke missile at the bush hoping to kill anything behind it. As the missile exploded two people came flying out. Mikoto and Kuroko.

"What are you guys doing here?" I growl.

"Ms. Tsukuyomi said to keep an eye on you." Says Kuroko.

"I don't give a damn. I came here to be alone with Lucy. Now leave."

"Who is Lucy?" asks Mikoto.

"The girl who everyone thought broke up with me."

"Oh really? Then where is she?" asked Kuroko in a smartass way.

I move to the side and they see the headstone for Lucy's grave. "Lucy. A great Girlfriend, A great friend, a gentle soul." Reads Mikoto out loud.

"Yeah. She was. Until she was shot by the D.U.P. and died in my arms." They looked shocked at that statement.

"She was killed by forces meant to help people with espers?"

"Welcome to America. A land where fear rules everything. A land where powerful espers that people think are too dangerous to live get killed."

"What did you do to piss off the DUP? They couldn't have just killed her for no reason?" accused Kuroko.

"WE were trying to live in peace! Away from everyone so they had nothing to fear!"

"That can't be it?"

"That is it! Now LEAVE!" I yell.

"No. We were sent here to keep an eye on you and that's what we're doing." I pick her up and smoke us high into the air. I absorb her powers without her noticing and drop her when she's dizzy. She falls back down to the ground but I smoke there faster and wait. As soon as she reaches right in front of me I kick her into a tree causing it to crack and her to get knocked unconscious. I look over to Mikoto and she gets ready for a fight.

"_Leave._" I say in a dangerous voice. Her look falters a bit but she nods and goes over to grab Kuroko. I turn back around and lean on the tree next to Lucy's grave. "Soon Lucy. Soon we'll be together again." I lean on the headstone and close my eyes to rest.

* * *

I feel something wet hit my head and open my eyes to see it started raining. I hang my head and sigh. "Are you crying for my pain? You know I like it better when you're happy." The rain keeps soaking me as I lay there. Suddenly the rain stops and I look up to see Ms. Tsukuyomi standing there with an umbrella and a concerned look on her face.

"You're gonna catch a cold if you stay out here." She says. I say nothing and just lean on the grave with a dead look on my face. Like I was somewhere else entirely. She sighs and sits down next to me. "I know you attacked Kuroko. No matter how you felt you shouldn't attack other students."

"She mocked me and provoked me. She's lucky I didn't kill her."

"What do you mean by provoked?" she asked with curiousity.

I sigh knowing there's no way out. "Do you know who's grave this is?" She shakes her head. "This is Lucy's grave. She was my girlfriend. The only person who could possibly keep me in a happy go lucky mood. That was till the day the D.U.P. shot her for no reason." She gasps at that. "She died in my arms that day and there wasn't anything I could do." My face starts to contort into one of rage at this point. "Then Kuroko accuses us of provoking the D.U.P. to attack us. She doesn't know what it's like to lose someone close to her and until she does, she has no right to say anything." Ms. Tsukuyomi looks down saddened by my story. "I'm telling you this right now. If she pushes me any further, I'm gonna snap. And this time, I might not be able to stop myself. Nor could anyone else for that matter." I put my head in my hands and sigh. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Ms. Tsukuyomi trying to comfort me a little.

"I'll make sure she doesn't push you that far. Now come on. You're gonna catch a cold." She says as she stands up. I sigh and stand up to towering over her. I put my hood up and start to walk back towards my house with Ms. Tsukuyomi following.

I get inside and 6 pairs of eyes go to me. My two friends Nate and Dylan plus Mikoto looking at me smiling, Kuroko glares at me like usual, and Ben and Nicole who somehow got here looking at me with weak smiles.

"Hey man. Want something to drink?" asked Nate.

"I'll get it later. I'm gonna go take a shower." I say as I walk past everyone and upstairs.

* * *

**Ms. Tsukuyomi**

I watch Jordan go up the steps and disappear upstairs. As soon as he's out of sight I turn to Kuroko. "Kuroko." She looks at me. "Don't try to make Jordan angry. He told me something that I can't just let go."

"And what did he tell you?" asks Kuroko.

"That if you push him anymore he might snap and that no one would be able to stop him." I see Jordan's two friends eyes go wide then they both give Kuroko the death glare.

"There is only one person who can stop Jordan if he goes on a rampage. And she's dead. If he goes on a rampage now, we are all screwed." Says Dylan. "And if it comes down to that. I'd rather be on his side then against him."

"Same here." Says Nathan.

"Oh come on. So he can use Smoke really well. He can't take on an army." Says Kuroko while Jordan's friends mumble something under their breath.

* * *

**Jordan**

I come back down to Nate and Dylan mumbling something under their breaths. I knew it was something Kuroko said so I just ignore it and head to the fridge. I open it up and look around for my whisky that was in there. I don't see it and go to look in the fridge in the garage. I look but it's not there either. I start to get frustrated and head up to my room to look. I look but don't find it anywhere. I storm back downstairs and go up to my friends.

"Where is it?" I ask somewhat calmly. They look at me and then their eyes go wide.

"Oh shit. Sorry man. One sec." says Nate as he runs over to a cabinet. He pushes some glasses aside to reveal my stash of whisky. He grabs the bottle and hands it to me. "We had to hide it from the others."

I take the bottle and open it up. I take a long swig and look only to see everyone but my friends looking at me disapprovingly. Ms. Tsukuyomi was looking like she was about to explode in rage. "Before you say anything. I need this more than anyone."

"Says who?" says Kuroko while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Says my past and lack of family around." I say as I take another swig. Ms. Tsukuyomi takes the bottle from me and pours it in the sink while Mikoto and Kuroko block me. "That was a very expensive bottle of whisky that you just wasted." I say trying to hold back my rage. I then remember my back up stash that was in every room. I just sigh and go into the other room. I go over to wall and open up a hollowed out part. I grab the bottle of vodka and take a swig. I turn around and see Ms. Tsukuyomi looking even angrier. I just raise the bottle up above her head so she can't reach it and walk upstairs. I tap my wrist twice and Nate and Dylan nod. I head upstairs and into my room and close the door. I take more swigs from the vodka and soon pass out from all the alcohol.

* * *

**So there you go people. Back but got college every Monday and Wednesday and have projects almost all the time. But I will write some more if I can. I promise. Till next time. Stack Out.**


	5. Meeting and Rage

Chapter 5: Meeting and rage

I get woken up by Nate and Dylan. I open my eyes and nod to them. I put on my reaper sweatshirt and put the hood up with Nate and Dylan. I head over to the rooms where Ben and Nicole were sleeping. I wake both of them up and tell them to follow me. They get up and follow me down to the basement where we have a secret tunnel to a facility down below the house. The doors open to a large hallway and they both just look in amazement.

"How do you have something like this under your house?" asked Nicole.

"Me and some other people that want to help pitched in and made it ourselves. Took some time but we got it done." I said and realized a problem. "Hey what size shirt are you guys?"

"Medium." Says Nicole.

"Large. Why?" asks Ben. I move into one of the rooms we pass and grab two sweatshirts like mine in the sizes they need. I hand it to both of them.

"We all wear these. It's so we know who's with us." They nod and put them on. Ben's transforms so it's 8 bit. "Video? That's pretty cool actually."

"Why didn't mine do that?" asks Nicole.

"The sweatshirts react to people who have powers so they can show what they can do without having to do anything. All the normal peoples stay the same but it doesn't mean anything to anyone here." She nods with a frown. "If you want you can change it up however you want. Just don't change the emblem." She perks up at that. We come to a large door and I open it up. Inside was a huge room with around 200 people inside. I walk in and all eyes turn to me. I smile and raise my arms. "Sup!" Everyone cheers and Ben and Nicole look around confused. I move to the front of everyone with Ben and Nicole. I get up on a stage and look at all the people willing to help. "Alright. First things first." I yell out to the crowd. "This is Nicole and Ben. They are new members and I expect you to treat them like family. Got it?" Everyone Yells got it and I flinch a bit. "Damn. That was too in sync. It was just… Creepy." Everyone chuckles at that. "Anyways. I have good news and Bad news. The good news is I know where Augustine is." Everyone cheers. "She's in Japan. In a city called academy city. Now for the bad news." Everyone gets dead quiet now. "She has two main forces. One we are all use to. The DUP or as they call it there 'Anti-skill' and a younger force. A force made up of people with powers called Judgment."

"What?! She's got people with powers coming after us now?" came a voice in the crowd.

"Yes and one is in this house right now. Thankfully she doesn't know a thing." I hear a few sighs. "There is also one more problem." All eyes go to me. "There is one person that isn't with Judgment but will help them. Her name is Mikoto Misaka, also known as Railgun." A screen appears behind me and it shows Mikoto during her testing. "She can use electricity, but her signature is hitting a coin turning it into a hellfire missile basically. Cole." I say and A man with shaved head with a light stubble beard and wearing a yellow and Black leather jacket steps forward. "I'll leave her to you when the time comes." He nods. "Oh and due try not to kill her. We're only after Augustine."

"You got it." Says Cole in a gravelly voice.

"Anyways she's located in a building covered in cement." Just then a picture of the building appears. "Heavily guarded but easy prey. Keep on the defensive though. It's a big building that can hold lots of people. Alright. Next time we meet it will be in Japan. Be ready by 3 months' time." Everyone nods and starts to leave. "Oh and Go out the back way. The amount of noise from all of us leaving the house is bound to wake someone up." With that everyone leaves except for me, Ben, Nicole, Nathan, and Dylan. "3 more months. Then she dies, and the world will know the truth."

Nathan puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Jordan. We'll get her. She won't escape this."

I sigh. "I just hope I don't have to use THAT move."

"Let's just hope it doesn't get to that." Says Dylan.

"What move are you guys talking about?" asks Nicole.

I sigh again. "I call it 'Meteor storm'. I launch pebbles or any object that's small high into the air and bring it down with enough force to level a city. If I aim it right I could focus it within a 100 yard radius. Minimum." Nicole and Ben looked shocked at this.

"Why would you make a move like that?"

"I didn't do it by choice. Remember my story?" They nod. "That's when it was created. I never liked the move since I could possibly die from it."

"I see. So that's why you don't use it."

"Yeah. Now come on. We need some sleep." We all agree and head upstairs to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I'm woken up by Mikoto poking my face. I groan and open one eye to see her staring at me. "What do you want?" I ask.

"You have to get up. We're leaving for a trip in a couple minutes."

"Not happening till I get a drink." I say and roll over.

"Just get up!"

I don't answer and close my eyes to fall back asleep. That is until I'm yanked out of my own bed and fall on my back. I open my eyes and see a bottle under my mattress. "So that's where it was." I reach under and grab the whisky bottle. I smile and uncork it taking a swig. "Perfect. The second best way to wake up."

"Wait. Second? What's the first?"

"Waking up next to the one you love. Now I'm left to this." I get up and the blankets fall off to reveal I'm only in my boxers. Mikoto Blushes and covers her eyes.

"Cover up would you?!" I look down and shrug. I grab a clean pair of cargo pants and put them on.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I turn around to look for a shirt and hear Mikoto gasp. I turn my head around and look at her. "What?"

"What happened to your back?" she says pointing.

"Ask me in three months and I might give you an answer." I say and put on a black shirt. I grab my reaper sweatshirt and put it on. "Now let's get going." She nods and we head downstairs only to see Nathan and Dylan butting heads with Kuroko. "She better not be making fun of me." I say with smoke emanating off me. I smoke into the room right behind Kuroko.

"He's a drunk, Lazy, No good bum who won't move past the fact that someone he loved died." Says Kuroko.

"You wouldn't understand him even if he told you his life story! So why don't you just shut up you little bitch!" Yells Dylan.

"What'd you call me?!" Just then I slam the back of my fist into her skull sending her flying out the door and into the backyard.

"Bitch must die." I say in an emotionless voice. Ms. Tsukuyomi comes rushing down and sees me with smoke emanating and Kuroko outside.

"What's going on here?" I smoke outside and hit Kuroko with my chain. I slap her around a lot then smoke behind her and kick her in the back. She falls on the ground and I walk up to her. "Jordan!" I take the chain and wrap it around her neck. She tries to loosen it but I have a tight hold on it. "Jordan stop!" I start to heat up the chain and I hear Kuroko scream in pain. I give a sadistic smile until I feel something hit my chest hard causing me to let go of my chain and go flying. I fly into the forest and roll into the clearing. I get on my hands and knees and shake my head. I hear footsteps and look up to see Mikoto. I stand up and she stands there staring at me.

"Calm down Jordan."

"She's gonna die for what she said."

"Look at it from her point of view." I scoff at this.

"I listen to what people have to say and wait till I know the full story. She just runs her mouth and pisses me off. Now MOVE." I take a step forward and she stops me.

"Calm down."

I take a couple deep breaths and smoke past her. I stop by Kuroko and grab my chain. It unwraps and I storm off.

I end up in an open field and let lose my anger. I send waves upon waves of my rage into the field and accidently use 'THE MOVE'. Tiny pebbles shoot into the air and I look up in horror. "fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!" I say as I start to run away. One pebble lands next to me causing it to create a giant crater and soon the others follow. I use smoke and get out of the area as quickly as I can before people come to see what happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Nate**

"You have got to stop edging him on!" Mikoto says.

"Why do you even care about him. He drinks and never hangs out with anyone." Says Kuroko.

"Maybe because no one will get to know him enough!"

"Because of how he looks! He looks like a delinquent so they leave him alone in fear!"

They've been going back and forth ever since Jordan left. I sigh and look over to the TV just in time to see a giant crater on the news. My mouth hangs open as I tap Dylan on the shoulder. He turns and sees it to. We look at each other and nod.

"We're gonna go look for Jordan. Go ahead and sort this out." I say.

"Mind if we tag along?" asks Nicole.

"Sure. Come on." We exit the house and me and Dylan sigh.

"I can't believe he used it!" Says Dylan in disbelief.

"He was pissed when he left. He probably did it by accident."

"Still."

"Cut him some slack. He's been through a lot. And he also has to deal with… HER."

"Fair enough point." He turns to Nicole and Ben. "Is she always like this to him?"

"Yeah. She is. Unfortunately." Says Ben.

"Damn."

* * *

**Back to me**

I smoke to the top of the space needle and look out at the view. "You alright man?" came a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Paul. He has the ability to control darkness to his will. He was also one of the closest people who I could relate to. After all. He somehow escaped the prison all by himself.

"Yeah. I just had to get out of the house." I say and look back out to the view.

"What happened at the house?"

"Remember the girl I said was in Judgement?" He nods. "She's done a lot to piss me off. I might just kill her on this trip and hide the body."

"Not funny man."

"It wasn't a joke. She mocked me when she found out what happened to Lucy. She makes fun of my appearance. She just keeps going and going." I sigh. "Sooner or later I'm gonna snap. I can't keep my cool at this rate."

Paul puts a hand on my shoulder. "Just try to calm down. Remember Lucy. She never gave up on you. Even when you pushed her away. Just remember what she always did. No matter what, She never gave up."

"Yeah. You're right." I stand up. "Thanks Paul. I'll see you later."

"Anytime man." I jump off the needle and start to head back into town.

* * *

When I land back in town I see some DUP soldiers. And apparently they saw me too.

"Hey You!" shouted one of them.

"Guys not today. I'm just in a really crappy mood." They all aim at me and I sigh. They all unload into me but the bullets just go right through. They stop firing and I allow myself to be whole again. I open my mouth to talk when a gunshot rings out. I feel a sharp pain in my head and I fall backwards. I hear someone shout my name but I'm more focused on what hit me. I see a sniper jump down from a cement ledge and walk over to me, But before he could reach me, Something landed between us causing an explosion. I look to my left and see Mikoto holding another coin in her hand.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

They all laugh at her. "Listen little girl. We're just doing our jobs. Besides He's too dangerous to keep alive."

"Told ya." I say as I stand up. "They really don't give a damn about age or anything. All they do is obey like dogs."

"He's still alive?!"

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" The guys raise their weapons again but I smoke through all of them. I stop next to Mikoto and snap my fingers. In a second flat they all burned to ash and floated off in the wind. Mikoto looks at me shocked.

"Kill. Or be killed. Choose wisely." I say as I walk off. I see Nate and Dylan jog up to me.

"There you are! We've been looking everywhere for you!" says Dylan as he raises his hands.

Nate just shakes his head. "Space needle?"

"Space needle." I say and he smacks Dylan in the head.

"Told ya. Now come on Jordan. We got to get you to your classmates before your boring trip in your old town."

"Great. And to top it off I have to deal with HER." I say unenthusiastically. "You know what? I think I'll just smoke my way there." I turn into smoke and appear behind Ms. Tsukuyomi.

"Has anyone seen Jordan or Mikoto?" she asks.

"I'm right here." I say making her jump.

"Don't do that!" Just then, Mikoto comes running up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help Jordan here with a little problem." Ms. Tsukuyomi turns to me and I move my head to the side and crack it back in place.

"I see. Well then, you're here now so why don't we start.

After the tour was done we all went back to our hotel rooms. Or in this case some went to my house. I grab a bottle of Vodka from the fridge and look at Ms. Tsukuyomi who was still trying to find all the bottles of alcohol around. It was then that I had an Idea. I got up and went into my room to find Steve. Steve was a giant Gummy bear that I bought to eat at one point in my life. I grab Steve and head downstairs into the kitchen. I get out a bowl and put Steve inside. I pour all my vodka into the bowl covering Steve up completely. I put him up high and smile to myself. "Perfect plan." I head upstairs and into my room only to find Kuroko. I stare at her as she looks around my room. "Can I help you with something?"

She turns around a little shocked and rubs the back of her head. "N-No. I was just looking around. I'm going to bed now. Bye." She teleports out of the room and I sigh. I lay in my bed and drink some whisky to put me to sleep. I close my eyes and drift off into dream land. Not expecting what is to come.

* * *

**There's another. Also feel free to ask questions or even hang with me on xbox live. I get lonely since my friends don't really play much anymore. Anyways. Till next time. Stack out.**


	6. Festival and Plan

**Okay so I lost my train of thought about a ¼ way through this chapter and decided to just skip all the shit that happened. Gist of it is, Kuroko pisses me off a lot, Mikoto tries to stop her before then, I drink a lot and smuggle the bear with me back to japan. Now to me in Japan two months after the meeting.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Festival and Plan

I sit in class and look up at the ceiling. Ms. Tsukuyomi is finishing up class. "Oh and don't forget that the festival is all of tomorrow. Those who are showing their talents please stay after class." Everyone gets up and goes to leave but Ms. Tsukuyomi stops me. "Jordan why are you leaving?"

"Because I didn't sign up." I say.

"Yes you did. It says it right here. You're going to be playing guitar aren't you?"

"What?!" I look at the list she has and see my name. "I didn't even sign up." I say confused.

"That's because I signed you up." Says Kuroko from behind us. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. "You should be able to play in front of a crowd right?"

"There's a reason I play in private. I play songs about my life. Personal songs that I don't like sharing." I turn to Ms. Tsukuyomi. "I'm not doing it. You can just take me off that list."

"I'm sorry but I can't. It's too late to take you off." She says.

"Well I ain't doing it." I say and walk out of the classroom. I have an irritated look on my face and people notice pretty fast. They all get out of my way as I storm out of the building and right into Mikoto.

"Whoa. What's the rush?" she asks.

"Not. In. The. Mood." I growl and storm off. I smoke over to the Judgment building and through the window scaring Konori yet again.

"What the hell did I tell you! Use the door like a normal person!" She says still calming down.

"I'm not in the best of moods if you haven't noticed." I say trying to contain my rage. I pour some coffee, fall into a seat, and lean back in my chair.

Konori sighs. "What did she do this time?"

"She signed me up for the damn talent show for the festival."

"What's so bad about that?"

"She signed me up to play my guitar and sing."

"I'll just repeat myself. What's so bad about that?"

I sigh. "Do you know how I became a level 5 so fast?" She shakes her head. "It's because of my past. I lost everything I ever loved and when we went to America, I visited the grave of the one person I loved most. All my music. It's about my life. My past. My future. How I feel. They're personal songs. Not songs to play in public." She nods in understanding.

"I see. Did she tell you-"

"Don't. Just don't even finish that sentence. You know the answer."

She sighs again. "Why does she always have to cause trouble?"

"Don't know. Why does she have to ruin my life?" I down my coffee just as Uiharu comes in.

"Oh. Hey Jordan. How's it going?"

"UHHHHHGGG."

"I take it bad?"

"You have NO Idea." I say as I grab another cup of coffee. I sit back down and just lean back in my chair. Just as I'm about to take a sip the door opens and in walks Mikoto and Kuroko. "Oh if it isn't Mikoto and the bitch that ruins my life."

"HEY!" shouts Kuroko.

"Will you do." I down my coffee and start to head for the window.

"Door." Says Konori. I turn and head for the door. I walk out and sigh.

"Let's see if everyone's here."

* * *

I head to the warehouse and see everyone inside. "Nice to see you guys made it." I head to the front and see the people I'm looking for. "Oi!" They all turn to me. "Change of plans unfortunately."

"What the hell do you mean change in plans?" says Six.

"I was forcibly signed up to do a dumb talent show for the school."

"Was it the bitch?" asks 8.

"Yup." They all sigh. 0 makes some noises and We all just stare at him. "Speak normal 0!"

"Fine fine. So what do we do?" asks 0.

"Simple. You guys just set up and I'll appear later in costume."

"Alright. We'll meet up after." Says 8.

"Good." I smoke my way up to the rafters and get everyone's attention. "Brothers and sisters! I thank you for coming. Now me and the distraction crew are gonna work our magic tomorrow. Once we have everyone's attention We need you guys to set up reaper symbols around so people know that we are here. After that we lay low and prepare. Are you ready!?"

"YEAH!" Everyone screams.

"Then get some damn sleep you crazy bastard tomorrow is step one." They all head out to find hotels but 7 of them stay behind.

"So what song are we gonna play tomorrow to distract?" asks 1.

"I think Devil in I will work." I say and they all nod. "Now get some sleep. After we play the song. Vanish and hide. Augustine won't take kindly to what we're about to do." They all nod and head out. "Tomorrow is step one." I say to myself and lay on the rafters.

* * *

I reach the school and see everyone who's going to help me. They're all acting interested in the school as I just walk around. I get some food and I'm approached by Ms. Yomikawa.

"Hello again Jordan. I heard you entered the Talent show."

"Kuroko signed me up but I'm not doing it."

"Oh you're doing it. I'm making sure you do it."

"I want to get paid for something I don't want to do."

"How much will you do it for?"

"Wait are you serious?"

"I'm told to do anything to get you to play."

"Great I'll play for 2,348 Yen."

"That's a lot of money."

"It's 20 dollars in US money."

She opens her mouth to say something but thinks about it. "We get underpaid." I hold my hand out and she just hands me the money with a sigh. "Now hurry up. Your last but you still have to check in." I nod and start to go to the stage.

* * *

When I get to the stage I sign in and grab my electric guitar. I tune it and wait for my name to be called. "And now for our last performer. Jordan Stack who will play his guitar." I set up on the stage and nod to the side. The curtains open to reveal me with my shades on and guitar in hand. I change the tone of my guitar to acoustic and position my fingers.

"**As beautiful as fire against the evening sky  
You fuel the lost desire, I no longer wanna die  
Take me by the hand and see beyond the lie  
Strip away the fences leaving me needing  
Leaving me high**

**I know you're so solo but I can't**

**Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose it all**

**Relieved of all the pain, you let me see again  
Delivered from my shame now and I am lost for what to say  
Cleansed and pure and weak, I suffer when I dream  
I need to find a purpose, need to feel you needing me**

**I know you're so solo but I can't**

**Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose it all"**

Some of the people look at me with tears in their eyes at how sad the song is. Of course the song's sad though. It is about what Lucy did for me and how I am now that she's gone.

"**Pure and weak, I suffer when I dream  
Cleansed of me I suffer when I dream**

**Cuz I want you to stay, you take the pain away  
Want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane  
I want you to stay, you take the pain away  
Want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane**

**Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose control  
Take me away, take me away, take me away  
I don't wanna lose it all**

**I want you to stay, you take the pain away  
Want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane  
I want you to stay, you take the pain away  
Want you to stay, I need you here to keep me sane"**

I finish up the song and everyone cheers. I sigh and get all my gear packed up. I see Mikoto, Uiharu, and another girl coming toward me.

"That was amazing Jordan!" says Uiharu. I just look away shaking my head.

"For you it was. For me it was painful."

"What do you mean painful?" says the new girl.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" the girl in question had blue eyes and long black hair with a small, white flower on the left side.

"Oh. My name's Saten Ruiko."

"Well Saten. All your questions will be answered in due time. For right now, I need to be alone." I say and leave. I go into an empty class room and put on an Black Jumpsuit and a mask **(The mask is hard to describe so just look up bassist mask in devil in I)**. I smoke onto the roof without anyone noticing and grab the bass that's there.

"Nice of you to show up." Says 6.

"Not in the mood for your shit man."

"I know I know. We heard the song from up here. You gonna be able to play?" I nod to him. Seven starts us off and we start to play heavy. Soon 8 starts to sing.

"**Undo these chains, my friend  
I'll show you the rage I've hidden  
Perish the Sacrament  
Swallow, but nothing's forgiven  
You and I can't decide which of us was taken for granted  
Make amends, some of us are destined to be outlived**

**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**Too many times, we've let it come to this**  
**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**You'll realize I'm not your Devil anymore"**

By now almost everyone is on the roof to see what's going on.

**"Under the words of men**  
**Something is tempting the father**  
**Where is your will, my friend?**  
**Insatiates never even bother**  
**You and I, wrong or right**  
**Traded a lie for the leverage**  
**In between the lens in light**  
**You're not what you seem**

**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**Too many times, we've let it come to this**  
**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**You'll realize I'm not your Devil**  
**I'm not your Devil anymore**

**Your station is abandoned**  
**Fooled you 'cause I know what you've done**  
**Sensation - Depravation**  
**You should've burned when you turned on everyone"**

I jump up onto the fence on the side of the building and keep playing while standing on it.

**"So, Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**Too many times, we've let it come to this**  
**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**I know you'll find your answers in the end**  
**Step inside, see the Devil in I**  
**You'll realize I'm not your Devil, anymore**

**So step inside, step inside**  
**See the Devil in I**  
**See the Devil in I"**

The beat starts to calm down a bit and just as I play the last note I lean back and fall off the top of the building. At the bottom I make a portal of darkness and send myself safely into an empty room. I change quickly and smoke to in front of the building. I look around and see the symbol we use put up everywhere. I also see messages from some of the people on the walls like 'We're coming Augustine' and 'Augustine will pay dearly'. I smile knowing that they want her dead as much as I do. I smoke to around the corner as everyone steps out and sees the messages and symbols. Some gasp and I keep hearing 'the reaper' over and over again. The teachers come out and see the mess.

"What happened out here?" asks Ms. Tsukuyomi.

"It looks like the reaper is making a move on Augustine. But why her?" says Ms. Yomikawa. She turns and addresses the students. "Alright listen up. We are canceling all classes until further notice. We are also canceling the rest of the festival." Some people groan at that. "Now go home and stay safe." The students start to leave and I blend in with them.

* * *

I go back to the warehouse and everyone is there waiting. "Good work everyone! Step one is done. Time for the final push. Tomorrow we go in, and we go in hard! Tomorrow is the day! WE! KILL! AUGUSTINE!" Everyone cheers at that. "Now then as for the plan. You all know your roles right?"

"Yeah." They say.

"Good. Then rest up. We attack at daybreak."

"Why daybreak?" asks someone.

"Simple. When people wake up they're sleepy. They'll be easy to take out. Now rest up." Everyone nods and heads out to go rest. I lay down on the couch and fall asleep.

* * *

**Mikoto**

"I'm telling you. Something's fishy about all this. I mean Jordan wasn't in the crowd when those people started playing and He always acts strange. Not to mention his story." Rants Kuroko.

"What is his story anyway? He never told me or Uiharu." Says Saten.

"Well apparently he had a girlfriend and the DUP killed her."

"DUP?" asks Uiharu.

"Yeah the force that Augustine commands in America. Anyways She died in his arms. That's all we know."

"So he doesn't like Augustine after that? I can understand where he's coming from but You're not being understanding." Says Saten.

"Thank you!" I say.

"And why do you trust him so full heartedly? Do you like him or something?" says Kuroko. I just avoid her gaze. "Sissy. Don't tell me you like that. That. Degenerate!"

"He's not a degenerate!" I shout.

"Yeah right. I bet he's the reaper. I mean He hates Augustine and we never see him outside of school. He just. Vanishes."

"Whatever I'm going to sleep." I say and turn my back to her and close my eyes.

* * *

**Things are getting close to the end. I will have two endings to this. The first ending… Well it's gonna be a bit sad. You'll get the feels. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. I will see you all later. Stack Out.**


	7. Execution of Plan

**Alright. The home stretch. This story is almost done! And just a little heads up. Yes there will be two endings for this. Alright. To me and everyone else in positions to attack the HQ of Augustine.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Execution of plan

"Is everyone in position?" I ask over the radio.

"Team one set."

"Team five set."

"Team Two waiting it out."

"Team Three ready to go."

"Team four waiting for a fight."

"Good." I say. "Put your hoods up and start the plan." I put my hood up so you can only see my mouth and turn to Cole and Nate next to me. "You guys ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Says Cole.

"Just waiting for the-" Nate's interrupted by an explosion going off in the distance that you could probably hear and see from anywhere in the city.

"Daaaaamn." We all say in amazement.

"Oh wait! That's the signal!" I stand up and smoke down to the ground in front of the building. I unwrap the chain from my arm and heat it up to look like a scythe. Some of the soldiers see this and try to attack me but I smile and start to slice everyone that comes at me.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Mikoto**

"What was that explosion?!" I say as I go to the window. I see fire and smoke coming from the building that the directors of defense are at. "Oh no."

"What's wrong sissy?"

"Someone's attacking academy city." I change my clothes fast and sprint out the door. _Who could be stupid enough to attack the city._

* * *

**Back to the people attacking the city**

I slice another in half and start to walk towards the building. Before I can climb the steps, I feel the hairs on my arms stand up. I jump back just as a glowing orange line goes flying past me. I look to my right to see Mikoto standing there. I activate the voice changer that I had on. "I don't have time to play around."

"Why are you attacking the city?" She demands.

"We aren't attacking the city. We are only here for Augustine."

"Augustine? Why are you after her?"

"She has committed crimes against all of us. Both directly and indirectly. To me most of all." I hear something land next to me and I get kicked in the face by Kuroko. My shades fly off and I quickly grab my hood before it falls off. I stand up and look at both of them. My eyes a dark brown. "That wasn't very nice."

"Stop this at once and maybe you'll get away with only a few years in prison."

I laugh at that. My left eye changes to white with three staggering black lines. My right eye turns an electric blue. "I'm the reaper. I'd do more time than that."

"His eyes changed color!" Says Mikoto.

"Yes they did." I teleport behind both of them and hit them with a wall of electricity sending them flying. They stand up and get ready to rush me, but before they can Cole and Nate land next to me. "Right on time."

"Wait. Aren't you Jordan's friend from America?" Mikoto asks Nate.

"Yes I am. I'm also a follower of the Reaper." He responds.

"I knew you were trouble." Says Kuroko.

"Cole." I say. He looks at me and I point to Mikoto. He nods and watches her. "Nathan." I point to Kuroko. He does a little salute and watches her. I turn around and start to head for the building.

"Stop right there!" Shouts Kuroko but before she can do anything Nate shoots a smoke missile at her. She gets hit and gets sent flying.

"Kuroko!" shouts Mikoto. She feels something hit her leg and looks down to see a ball of blue light. It blows up and sends her flying.

"Remember. Don't kill them." I say before entering the building. I go up to the elevator and push the button to go up. I reach the top floor and see only one set of doors at the end of the hall. "Wow. This is actually pretty cliché." I say and walk down the hall. I reach the doors and I kick them down. Inside the room were 9 people, but I focused on one. My left eye turns white with a blue cross in it while the other eyes goes black with a red pentagram in it.

"Who the hell are you!?" says one of the guys as he stands up.

"Calm down." I walk to the end of the table and I glare at Augustine. "Hello Augustine. Kill any other innocent people lately?"

"What?!" Says everyone at the table.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was that a secret?" I say mockingly.

"What is he talking about Augustine?!" shouts one of the men but she doesn't reply.

"If you won't talk I will. You see back when she was in America she ran the DUP. People like Anti-skill here. Only difference. They locked people up for just having a power. Even killed some." The other members were shocked. "You see. I was 15 when I learned of my power. People were scared and called the DUP. They showed up at my door and killed my mother right in front of me. I killed some of the Soldiers for that and that's when she trapped me in stone." At this point I start to walk about. "She took me to a facility and on the second day she brought in my step father and my sister where she then shot stones into their limbs and let them bleed out in front of me."

"Dear god!"

"Oh but there's more." They all gulp at that. "You see. I went into a deep DEEP depression after that. I just wanted to die. But One person cheered me up. That person was Lucy." I take out the picture and hand it to a woman that was sitting near me. "You see. Me and around 30 other inmates were put in there just for having powers. They all gave me their powers and we tried to escape. We didn't kill the gaurds of course. Once we made it out though." I stop and take a deep breath to try and calm myself. "When we got out Augustine started to kill us." Everyone gasps again. "Everyone decided to hold her off while me and Lucy tried to escape. We had to hear our friends die. One. By. One. At her hands."

"Then you vanished off the map." Chimes in Augustine.

I snarl. "We Wanted to live in peace."

"While you were out there, there would have been no peace."

"So you search for us and send in your goons to kill us!?" I yell and slam my hands on the table. "I loved Lucy. Then you come out of nowhere. After 2 years! And Kill her!" I clench my fists. "She died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save her. You turned me into the monster people fear Augustine. And now." My eyes start to glow. "You're gonna die." I launch myself at her but she launches stone slabs at me. I get hit and fly out the door I came in. I roll and see Augustine floating toward me on a large piece of stone. She raises her hands and I switch my ability to teleport. I Teleport behind her and Grab her. I then teleport us high into the air out side and start to wail on her face. My eyes go back to how they were in the room and I kick her downwards so she reaches the ground faster. I see smoke rise and summon a bunch of swords and send them all toward the smoke. I land on the ground and look toward the smoke. I get hit in the side with a huge rock and get send flying to the front of the building. I feel blood trickle down my face and see light behind my eyelids. I open my eyes and see my hood fell of and I was near the front steps.

"Jordan?" I hear Mikoto say next to me. Cole looks over and sees me. He rushes over to help me.

"You alright?" He asks me.

"She's down here." I say and look toward the smoke to see Augustine walking out. I shrug off Cole and un-wrap my chain again and use Electricity to turn it into a scythe. I use a speed power I have and sprint at her. Once I reach her I take a swing at her head only for her to duck. She launches stones into my legs and I fall to my knees.

"You came all this way for nothing." She says. Just as she's about to finish me I hear Cole yell behind me. He comes out of nowhere and hits her with a tesla rod. He repeatedly hits her until she encases him in stone and tosses him out into the bay. Near the building.

"COLE!" I yell. Nate and Dylan hear me and run over to attack Augustine as well. Nate launches a smoke missile at her but she dodges it. While she's recovering, Dylan comes up and swings a punch for her side but she manages to dodge that as well and spear Dylan with Stone. "DYLAN!" I hear a scream behind me and see Nate start to fall into a large crack in the ground. The crack closes crushing him instantly. "NATE!" I feel rage start to consume me and rush Augustine. I tackle her to the ground and throw a punch but she just moves her head to the side. She kicks me off of her and entraps my feet in stone so I can't move. She walks over while laughing.

"Poor you. Everyone you ever cared about is dead."

"Not everyone." Comes a voice from behind her. Just as she turns around she's attacked by goblins made of pure darkness. Paul comes over and breaks one of my feet out of the stone. "You alright?"

"Cole. Nate. Dylan." I say in disbelief.

"I know man. I'm sorry. But right now you have to focus on killing this bitch." Just then he gets pinned to the wall of a building with metal spikes. Kuroko comes out of nowhere and smirks.

"Good job Judgement member." Says Augustine as she walks over to Paul. Paul tries to get free but is stuck to well. Augustine smirks. "Well if it isn't the third survivor of the escape. Now I can finish everything in one day." She takes a chunk of the asphalt and I know what she's going to do. Apparently so does Paul as he franticly tries to escape. He gets one of his arms loose but it's too late. Augustine slams the asphalt chunk into his head crushing it against the wall. Kuroko's eyes go wide at what she witnessed.

"No." I say and Mikoto looks at me. I lower my head as tears start to escape my eyes. Augustine walks over to me and clicks her tongue.

"Too bad your little plan failed." I grit my teeth as she stops in front of me. I shoot my arm out and grab her leg. I pull her down and get on top of her making sure she can't escape.

"Every plan has a contingency." Most metal objects start to fly high into the air.

"What are you doing?"

I activate my radio. "Contingency." I say. "Last resort… Rail Storm." I look over to Kuroko. "Get Mikoto and everyone else out of here."

"Why should I-" she starts.

"JUST DO IT!" I shout making her flinch. "Only the guilty shall die." She looks at me for a minute and nods. She takes Mikoto and teleports her to safety. "Looks like we're both going to die here." I say smiling. "And it looks like I'll get to see Everyone again."

"You BASTARD! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

I scoff and smile. "Go to hell." I look up and close my eyes still smiling. Then. Everything came back down.

* * *

**Hey all! So the next chapter will be how the ending was meant to be. The one after will be alternate ending. Good? Good. Till next time. Stack out.**


End file.
